A Very Sinful Christmas To All
by Mikael-Macbeth
Summary: X No pairings, just stupidity X All of the seven Homunculi have written letters to dear Saint Nick, each one expressing how much they want this Christmas to be a... special one. Updated each day until Christmas.
1. Lust

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the seven deadly sins. I just make them believe in Santa Claus. C:_

**AN: Hello all! I'm revving myself up for the holidays, so each day until Christmas, one letter from a Homunculus will be posted. These are all a little short in length, and aren't all that in-depth, and are just for fun.**

**Today's letter is from Lust, and she wrote:**

* * *

Hello Mister Santa Claus,

My name is Lust, though you probably already know this little fact. Gluttony, my companion, has told me that you are the perfect person to go to request certain items of interest. Now, by my name, your mind may already be boggling, but don't let your thoughts get the better of you.

All I ask is that you, for the holiday that is Christmas, bring me mortality. All I want is to be human… could you please do this simple thing for me…? _Please_…? I want nothing more, even if you wanted to give me something else, I wouldn't really care for it (oh, but feel quite free to give me _whatever_ you want). I am down on my knees, just _begging_ you.

Send my regards to all those adorable little elves running around their workshop. If they ever get lonely, tell them to just give me a call. Of course, this offer goes for you, too. If you and Mrs. Claus ever have a falling-out, you'll know where to find me.

Love and _Lust_,

Lust

P.S. Bring Gluttony extra food this Christmas. All human stories speak of huge feasts, and this is something he wishes for more than anything. Also, I'm hoping it might wean him from his terrible taste for metal.


	2. Gluttony

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its characters._

**AN: Well, this one is short, sweet, and to the point, but I don't really think Gluttony would have much else to write besides this little bit. **

**In his letter to Santa, he wrote:**

* * *

SANTA:

FOR CHRISTMAS I WANT FOOD. LOTS. Also, get something nice for my Lust.

GLUTTONY

P.S. May I eat you when Christmas is over?

* * *

**Please take the time to review (even if this was short...)!**


	3. Wrath

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. 'Nuff said._

**AN: Welcome to day three of the Homunculi Christmas letters! I hope you enjoy this next one, requested to be posted next. C: And to everyone who reviews and favs, thanks very much!! You are all extremely appreciated!**

**Now, as you read, keep in mind that I'm keeping the writer in character, so their writing style will tend to fit how I imagine the character will write. Obviously, I probably didn't need to type that, but just in case. XD**

**Today's letter is from Wrath, and this is what he wants:**

* * *

Dear Santa,

I heard you were a really great guy, and that you do a lot during Christmas. Maybe you might like to give me something, for the first time EVER. I don't want too much. I do want that Edward Elric's limbs, though, because he's a naughty kid and a loser and he doesn't deserve them. I think I should have them, because I work really hard, and I would be able to protect Mommy with them. I also want a katana, a dagger, pliers, a car-battery, clamps, a branding-iron, and a teddy bear, because I lost my other one and I really miss him, and if you got me a replacement, I might not kill you if you fail to get me the other things. And, if it wouldn't be TOO much trouble, could you fill the bear with red stones? Envy won't give me anymore because he's mean and he tells me that I don't need anymore, and no matter how much I threaten him and cut him up and punch up his stupid face, he won't let me have anymore. Also, I want the bear to be a Homunculus-bear and not a normal bear, because normal bears are stupid and I hate them and I rip them to shreds most of the time if I ever see them because they're so dumb.

Thanks, if you manage to get me all I want.

Sincerely

Wrath

PS: I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GET ME WHAT I WANT!

* * *

**Please review, just so I know I'm loved! --DEPENDANT!-- [:**


	4. Envy

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. --cries in a corner--_

**AN: Here's a big 'thank you' to everyone who reviews, watches, and favs...**

**THANK YOU! C:**

**So, here's a reward for you all: A letter to Santa from Envy! This one is probably my second favorite, so once you read, feel free to review! And 'feel free to review' as in 'PLEEEASE review!' [:**

**For Christmas, Envy wrote this little letter:**

* * *

Hey Santa…

Hello there, jolly red fat-man.

I've slowly begun to notice how everyone seems to have it so much better than me and, to be honest, it's nothing but irritating. Now, I've never asked for much—a little red stone every now and again, a good time wearing someone else's skin and running around causing mischief. But I mean, come on, who doesn't want to have a good time? Certainly you've got a hot vacation-spot for the other three-hundred-and-sixty-four (not including the extra day in a leap-year) days to go to and unwind.

So, here's the deal: I want the death of the human-race. Or, if that's too "inconvenient" for you, the death of that _bastard_ and his two sons. All three would please me much, two is okay, and one is just questionable. Seriously, you're supposed to be an all-knowing entity or something, I'm sure that three little lambs suddenly vanishing from the field won't bother too many people.

Well, that's pretty much all I'll be needing this year.

Thanks ahead of time.

…Toodles,

Envy

P.S. _If you fail, I swear, I will find you, and oh the things I shall do…_


	5. Pride

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except myself. But that's not a lot._

**AN: I'm actually thankful for Keyboarding class, now. It taught me how to make proper business letters! XD**

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, and keep 'em comin'!! C:**

**The Fuhrer decided it was time for him to ask Santa for a few things, and he wrote:**

* * *

To Mr. Claus

Being Fuhrer is a tough job. Constant phone calls, war-responsibilities, and the endless throngs of millions requiring my guidance—it's _stressful_!

But I know that you, of all people, would be understanding in this respect. Planning for a trip around the world, overlooking hundreds—perhaps _thousands_!—of elves, round the clock non-stop, and then managing to deliver all those gifts to people all over the world! I must say, I am more than impressed. _Floored_, actually.

My son thinks the world of you, and so I have decided to see just exactly what I have been missing out on.

Now, as Fuhrer, I would like something nice—something _suitable_ of my position. I may seem humble on the surface, but I need nice things every once in a blue moon! So, with this war going on, something pertaining to guns, ammunition, the Philosopher's Stone… well, you get my idea… would be nice for this year.

Please feel free to enter through the front door, and go nowhere near the fireplace, as it will most likely be on full-blast. My wife will have made cookies for you—chocolate chip! Take all you like, and look in the fridge for some delicious buttermilk.

Sincerely

Fuhrer King Bradley (or Pride, if you will)

PS—If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you get something for our Master…? She's not exactly in the most Christmas-y of moods, so get her something that might uplift her spirits.


	6. Sloth

_Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. --3M0!!--_

**AN: Happy Christmas Eve!! C: **

**For the Eve of Christmas, Sloth decided to take time from her scheming to sit down, pull out a pen, and write up this:**

* * *

FROM THE DESK OF THE FUHRER'S OFFICE 

TO A MR. KRIS KRINGLE

Apologies for the brief note—I am a very busy person. For Christmas, I don't want a lot.

Maybe just enough energy to get me through my day, and extra time to do my work. It's always business, business, business, I suppose.

Also, get those Elric boys something nice—but nothing too nice, of course.

I still have a few problems with them.

Yours truly

Ms. Juliet Douglas, Fuhrer's Secretary (or Sloth)

P.S.—If it's at all possible, can you watch over those two boys…? They're always getting into trouble.

* * *

**(Don't forget to review. --puppy eyes-- And guess who I saved for last?? XD)**


	7. Greed

_Dislaimer: I really own nothing. Nor do I own Christmas. I would alter the very meaning of Christmas if I DID own it. XD_

**AN: Merry Christmas, everyone! Of course, I saved the best for last. This is my favorite (obviously)! So please read, and go crazy with the reviews!**

**Greed finally caught on to this "Christmas" idea, and he decided to scratch this down on a scrap of notebook paper:**

* * *

Dear Santa:

It has come to my attention that, for years upon years, I am being gypped out of my due.

Of course, it's not like I have been a good little boy, by most people's standards. I've hurt, stolen, murdered, maimed, executed, shot, cut-up, pillaged—need I go on? But, in all honesty, one-hundred-and-forty years in imprisonment has really thrown me out of the loop of things, wouldn't you say?

And so, with that last bit in your sugar-plum-filled head, I would say it's like having a new start. It's _logical_, of course! _Positively_ logical!

And because of this "new start," my record has been erased and, at this point, has not suffered a scratch. As of yet I am _quite_ the nice little boy that you and your pint-sized green-clad cohorts look out for over all the years of your doings.

But of course, you don't need to be informed of this little fact, since you supposedly a deity of a sort, watching us from some "fortress of solitude" at the top of the planet.

Oh, but I digress, O Red One.

In lacking a chimney, I suggest you fit yourself into one of the small crawl-spaces on the underside of the bar, and don't worry—I'll've called off my attack-chimeras for the night. Booze is in the fridge and I'll be expecting everything—_I MEAN EVERYTHING, ESPECIALLY THE "IMMORTALITY" PART_—to be placed neatly beneath the tinsel-covered-coat-rack.

Love,

Greed

P.S. My dear little alchemist Zolf J. Kimbley reminds me to ask you for a lump of coal. _Really_. He loves stuff that ignites real easy.

* * *

**Well, that's all, folks! And, again, Merry Christmas!! I hope everyone got what they wanted this year (because I certainly know the Homunculi won't, what with all the mischief they cause... XD)!**


End file.
